Marks of Witchcraft
by RPWickit
Summary: AU. Seven naive teens, one rumored curse book, one satanic ritual, what the hell were they thinking... After a misadventure under Norrisville High, they discover an old book that's possibly be the demonic Nomicon that curse the town about 200 years ago. The next logical thing is to put it to the test and see if it's the real thing! Everything going to be alright, right?... right?..
1. Chapter 0: Dreadful Bells

**(This is an another update version just F.Y.I...)**

 **Warring!: Before reading this you should know that this story is more Dark than Horror.**

 **So this is your, gore and not so scary warring right now. If that's not you're looking for than look else where otherwise, hope you enjoy.**

Prologue: Dreadful Bells

 _DING, DONG_

Sounds of a foreboding church bell ego in the far distance, creating a feeling of dread to those who hear it. A dark figure whizzed through the thick, blacken forest, a flash of lighting lit up the forest for a second helping the character see its way. Panic, betrayal, and fear rush through the figure's head as it heard the dreaded bells over and over and over again.

 _DING, DONG, DING_

Far down the hill where the character had fled from was a village where the dreadful bells were held. There was a large, burning house slowly turned to ashes. Black smoke rose from the house and into the night sky while different smaller lights follow the figure. Sounds of angry villagers are yelling, growling of hounds, sounds of gunshots grew closer and closer. The figure tearfully whispered, tightly gripping the leather bag around its shoulder.

"Scum-bag... scum-bag... scum... I'd trusted you... I'd trusted you... Scum-bag... scum..." endlessly repeated as it fled.

 _DING, DONG_

The figure stumbled onto a clearing; the moonlight up above revealed the character to be a young man before dark clouds covered it, the clouds let out another flash of lighting before it began to pour. His white blouse and dark green vest stained a dark red, most likely caused by the open wounds that covered his sore body and or from a _different_ source. The young man fallen onto his knees, breathing heavily while choking on his own tears and blood. He dropped his bag onto the wet dirt, falling out of the burnt bag was a large black book, it whistled as the markings on the cover glowed a crimson red.

 _DING, DONG, DING_

Falling onto his arms leaning over the glowing book, trying his hardest to pick himself off the muddy ground. His arms and limbs shook violently before he fell completely onto the book. Hearing a concerned whistle under him, the weak, teary-eyed young man slowly pulled the book under him. The book moved in his hand with another whistle, it tried to jump out of the man's hands, but he held on tight as he could.

The endless feeling of helplessness and despair gradually consumed him. His will to live was eaten bit by bit from the crawling doom coming towards him. Clutching the book close to his chest, once he did he begin to sob. The book screeched in a concerned manner at him jerking around in his arms, almost like it was trying to motivate him to get up, but he just clutches the book even tighter. There was nowhere left to hide, freedom is out of his reach, this was the end. His faith was set, nothing he can do now can save him from the place he was going when it was all over. Now, he was just waiting for the villagers or _him_ to end it all finally... Then, he lifted his right hand. Looking at the glowing red mark that scarred his hand so long ago; matching perfectly with the markings on the living book. He stared at it for a moment, hearing the anger cries, howls and shots in the distance spark something deep inside him. Something twisted that he thought he'd buried a time long ago but dug its way into his heart, mind, and soul.

 _DING, DONG_

Instantly, with a sinister plan set his in mind, he drew a ring into the mud with his right hand, trying his best to match the marking on the book as well as he can while making sure not to let the book go in his other. The book hissed, trying to break free of his grip with no avail. The booked glowed brighter; a sudden burning sensation was forming on the man's right hand and slowly spread to every part of his body. He had felt it several times before but never been so painful. The men bared his teeth, using all is might continue his plan. Finally finishing the Pacific details of his plan into the ground, he lightly kissed the cover book before placing it into the ring and held it down tight with both hands. The book screeched and thrashed as the man's body burn like the pits of hell was under him, but he didn't care, not anymore. Softly, he chanted words only a select few he once knew could understand.

Not far away from him, a sound of something rattles in the bushes while something is dragging across the ground, heading towards him. A flash of lighting and a grumble of thunder shook the forest, almost greeting the sounds behind the young, wounded man. He didn't need to turn his head around to know who's coming towards him with a blood-soaked ax.

 _DING, DONG, DING_

The muddy ring shimmered a bright red, getting brighter as the young man chanting grew louder and louder. The book continued to protest against the man's chanting, using all its might to escape. Black, demonic hands crawled out of the ground, wrapping itself around the book. The young man weakly smiled at the book, a tear going down his cheek as he let go of the book. The arms pulled the screeching book into the ground, disappearing with the ring as the bloody ax swung down onto the man.

 _DING, DONG, DING..._

End of Prologue...

 **Writer's Notes:** **Well then... There's not laughs in this opening. Ha, ah...**

 **Like I was saying before, this story is more Dark than Horror. I really wish there was a Dark tag on FanFiction,** **because there is a difference between something scary or creepy happening than something fuck up happening. Not only that but I wish there were more tags like AU, Slice of Life, and have simpler tags.**

 **Mainly because I feel like most people don't fully understand the tags, like using a tag that doesn't fit the story or doesn't fulfill the story. Yes, I know these tags are professional but more people understand what Sad is than Angst.**

 **Sorry for the short rant. Thank you for reading this, this is my turn in for Ninjavember and I hope you like it.**

 **If not, you'll rant about it in the comment... Next chapter will have comedy I swear. Also let me know if I should change this to an M rating if things get too out of hand for a T rating.**


	2. Chapter 1: Going Under

**(This is a another updated version just F.Y.I)**

Chapter One: Going Under

A small blue jay dances around in the air; soaring through the forest without a single care in the world, moving around each and every tree in its way. It flew out of the forest and went down a grassy hill and softly landed onto the large, wooden, rooting sign to clean its feather. The sign broke due to the weight of the jay and fell to the ground as the blue jay flew way. What was readable on the broken sign was _Welcome to Norrisville! Been Here Since Who Knows When!_

Now, the town of Norrisville is... nothing really special. There isn't anything wrong with Norrisville per say, but there's nothing outstanding to say about it either. To be far, the town has been around for a very long time and has somewhat of a grim back-story. But really who wants to talk out that, it's not like it's a tourist town or anything like that. Nope, Norrisville is like every other town. It has normal businesses, but lately, there have been a couple riots about employees being underpaid and or laid off for no reason. It has its typical playgrounds, but last month they found some sharp metal in the sandbox while the company who provided the sand is promptly getting sued by many upset parents and safety groups. They have regular schools; recently though there have been a couple of shutdowns due to psycho clowns roaming about every town these days have a few of them. The police force is okay, but just last week a bunch of them beat up a high school student who looked like a clown but really who can blame them for that. Other than those recent events, it's what you call an ordinary town.

In the rather large school of Norrisville High, two freshmen students stumble recklessly out of the smoke-filled cafeteria and burst down the busy halls. Trying their best to dodge oncoming students while lunch trays and other such junk thrown by the angry lunch lady screaming at them, coughing up baking powder. One such tray struck a poor teenager in the head, smearing his face with whatever meal was made of and falling onto another student, causing a domino effect to at least ten other students nearby. Shoving the unaware janitor into a wall was a fat, somewhat short, orange hair freshman covered in flour, moving at the speed of light down the halls while pushing anyone, or anything really, in his way.

"Move it!" he shouted as he darted down the stairs, pushing two band members to both sides of the stairs. "Get out of the way, two guys run from a piss off lunch lady coming through! Keep up Randy!"

Stumbling behind him was his tall friend Randy, egg batter covered his purple hair and green jacket, trying his hardest to fight against the crown but be less forceful than his partner. People moved aside as Randy leap down the staircase in an attempt to catch up to his friend. He landed on his feet on the bottom of the stairs but stumbled a bit before running once more. Making a slide under a teacher's desk carried by two staff members then jumping over a short student, turned a sharp corner where his friend was waiting.

"Where are we going to hide?! Howard, we need to find a place to hide from her!" Randy stuttered, grabbing Howard's flour covered blue shirt and looking around.

"There's only one place where she can't get us. At least until she gets the principle." Howard said pulling Randy's arm and kicking open the _Boy's Locker Room_ door, pushing Randy inside then himself after. Both slammed the blue door shut, placing a nearby chair onto the handle to make sure no one could open that particular door. Randy signed; wiping some batter of his jacket then leaned against the white walls.

"That was insane..."

"You can say that again," Howard replied, rubbing flour out of his hair. "Who knew that the lunch lady can throw like a baseball star; also this is all your fault."

"My fault?! You're the one who put the burner on high and pour all that flour in the mixer! And I'd thought cooking class taught you better."

"Well if you haven't screamed like a little girl seeing a giant spider the first time, I wouldn't have done all of that!"

"There was a living chicken in the freezer! You know my problem with chickens..."

"My only question is how's the janitor will get that chicken off the ceiling."

"Wait, how the hell did a chicken get on the ceiling?" asked a girl voice behind them. The voice scared the two boys, making them jump five feet into the air before turning around to face whoever was behind them. Two teenage girls stand near one of the lockers staring at the boys in a slightly confused manner. One was short with dark blue hair wearing a pale pink; button up shirt and light brown shorts carrying a black bag. The second one was tall with purple hair; a small part of her hair had lighter streaks of purple and had a small ponytail on top of her head. What she wore was a uniform that was only passed out to the girls who join the school's Twirl Team.

"Theresa! Debbie!" Randy shouted weakly, falling backward onto the door almost knocking over the chair that held the door shut.

"Hi Randy..." said the tall girl who is Theresa, blushing as she waved her hand.

"W-w-what are you doing here?!" Randy stuttered.

"Waiting for Julian and...someone else, we'd agreed to meet here at lunch time," Theresa said looking at her friend, Debbie, with a worried expression.

"Well, me, Julian and the _other_ person actually," Debbie said pulling out a tape recorder. "Julian found a secret passageway that could lead to the underground school. I want to be one of the first people to explore it, Theresa, here because I didn't want to come into the boy's locker room alone. But after hearing about the chicken on the ceiling, I'm invested in the story now, and I want to know what happen."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Howard said placing his hand out in front of him. "Are we talking about the underground school that went under, like, a hundred years ago?"

"Oh yes," Debbie said, putting away the tape recorder to pull out a flashlight, turning it on and pointing it at her face. "The original Norrisville High before it sunk for no apparent reason, oooooh."

Howard looked at her, not at all impress. But Randy lips slowly turn a smile. "If you're going to the ground school then you're taking us with you."

"Well..." Theresa said with an unsure voice.

"Excuse us for a moment," Howard said with a fake smile, pulled Randy to the side. "What are you doing?" he angrily whispered. "We don't even know if this passageway even exists, it could be a hoax all we are aware. Also, that fact that Julian supposedly found it makes this worst; you know that guy is a freak."

"Come on Howard," Randy whispered back. "Julian is our best...classmate, yeah he's in a different world sometimes, but he's isn't bad. Besides, this could help us out right now. Like you said, the principle will be coming any minute now, and this passageway can buy us time to come up with a cover up story. Plus it's the underground school! No one has been down there for a hundred years; you know how big this is? We could be famous by doing this! So what do you say?"

Howard paused for a moment before he heavily sighed. "Find, but I won't like it."

"Well, you're not to like it even more when you know who else is coming," Debbie said sliding in between the two. Stepping back, Howard defiant stared at her.

"Who?"

Just then, almost perfectly timed, to say the least, the other door behind Theresa opened. Someone who wore a black cloak and a pair of rather large sunglasses with a messenger bag tiptoed through the door and into the room. The person softly closed the door behind them and began searching the lockers. Once the person saw Randy and Howard, the person fell backward to the ground, the cloak and glasses flying away from the person's identity. It took a glance of the individual's long red skirt and light yellow sweater to know who she is.

Heidi?!" Howard shouted, pushing Debbie away so he could walk toward the girl who is his older sister. "Why am I so surprised? I should have known that your tail would start to wag once you've heard about the underground school. But I'd thought you've preferred being in your comfy little studio while everyone else does the dirty work for you?"

Heidi picked herself up, quickly fixing her long orange hair, then pick up her bag. She returned the glare her brother was giving her. "It may be true that I'd not really the type of person that doesn't get her hands dirty that often when it comes to daily school news and gossip. But with something as big like this who wouldn't pass up an opportunity like this? But if you tell anyone that I went into the boy's locker room, I'll kill you."

"What's the matter? Afraid of claims that you've gone to the boy's locker room? I can tell you one thing if done right it could ruin anyone's reputation."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm just saying that if phrase correctly, I can make you look like, a desperate you-know-what."

"A what?"

"It's five words, and it starts with a W, the shorter version starts with an H."

"You wouldn't dare," Heidi growled.

"Don't worry sis, Randy and I won't say anything...IF-"

"Ugh! Fine, you can come... What the hell happen to you? You look like you've been through a cooking warzone."

"Something about the lunchroom, the freezer and a chicken on the ceiling," Theresa said, recapping everything that she heard from before.

"There's a chicken on the cafeteria ceiling?"

"It's a long story okay..." Randy said wiping the remaining batter off of him. Heidi looked at him slightly confused but quickly shook it off and started opening lockers again.

"Where is this _Jully_ guy?" Heidi asked, starting a new row of lockers. Open the first one with no problem but began to struggle with the second one. "We've had a haft an hour before we need head back to class and he's nowhere in-"

Once she was able to open the second locker, she jumped with a screech. Within the locker was a tall, pale, cheerful dark purple hair goth, shove way back into the locker. "Good day to you Miss Heidi." The Goth said tipping his large purple hat. He leaped out of the locker, straitening his purple jacket before shaking Heidi's hand.

"I'm so glad you're able to come in such short notice, especially a busy and popular person like you. I promise you it's worth your time."

"Julian, how long were you in there?" Theresa asked, looking at his messed up hair and rips on some areas of his jacket.

"Several hours," Julian said with a smile. "You see, after gym class once we've somehow survived Flame Ball..."

"I know," Randy said. "We're in the same class..."

"Didn't they call the fire department because of that?" Debbie asked, writing down notes.

"And hospitalize four people?" Theresa added.

"Yep, all hell broke loose," Howard said, looking at the shelf full of dodgeballs. "Never before I've been so afraid of a ball before today. Haft of the gym was on fire, and that madman of a gym teacher was just standing there laughing while death balls flew everywhere."

"I wouldn't doubt that it wasn't insane," Heidi said, pointing at the door behind her. "I've had to go to the gym to get here, and it looked like Satan hosted a cookout in there."

"Anyway..." Julian kindly continued. "After the madness ended and everyone who wasn't injured or burnt badly left for their next class, we've sadly bumped into some rather large juniors, and things went south..."

"We...?" Heidi asked raising an eyebrow.

Julian walked over to the locker next to the one that he was trapped in. He pulled on the locker door as hard as he could before it finally opened. Inside was another person, his brown hair slick back and wearing a band uniform and a pair of sunglasses.

"Shit, it's Stevens," Howard said angry, now glaring at the boy in the locker. Stevens calmly stepped out the locker, adjusting his glasses and his uniform that was ripped in a similar way to Julian's. Heidi let out a grunt.

"Anyone else wants to pop out to join us?!" There was a moment of silence in the room. The seven teenagers looked at each other awkwardly, not completely sure why. Theresa lifted her hand to cough while Stevens clears his throat. After a full minute of blank stares, Heidi signed. "Okay...Just show us the passageway and get this over with."

"Yes of course," Julian said, shaking off the awkward silence. "Um, Stevens, lead the way." Stevens nodded; walking pass Heidi and pass softly pushed Theresa and Debbie aside so he can walk through. Julian shortly followed and soon did everyone else. Stevens stopped in front a row of sinks, once he did Julian made sure everyone was placed in a particular spot together, looking at the dark floor. Once he was done, he lifted his thumb to confirm to Steven that he was finished. Stevens returned the gestured and reached over one of the sinks. He pressed an old, dusty, web covered soap dispenser. He pressed the button for a second, lift his finger off the button waited for another until he pressed it again. Then the floor under them collapsed, gravity pulling them down into the darkness below. Stevens watched the six screaming teens disappeared into the black tunnel, giving a smirk he let go of the button. He jumped, and swan dived into the tunnel before the trap door closed, locking itself tight and blending back in with the blue carpet like it wasn't even there in the first place.

End of Chapter 1...

 **Writers Notes: Well I'd promised comedy in some shape or form so I hope I'd did a okay job with that.**

 **This chapter was meant to be longer but I'd decided to cut it into haft. If you go through any other works I do, I like to write A LOT. To tell you the truth if I finish this story, this might be novel size...**

 **In other news, I would like to know the teachers and or staff names (that we know of anyway.) and a slight description of them as well. I want them to be part of the story as a sub plot I would love it if someone private message me those details to me. Especially the band teacher, the gym teacher and the principle. I'd want these three to be the main characters of one of the two sub plots I've have planned. Bonus if you include some of the students too. I'm still fairly new to the fandom and I'd don't have a clear idea of all of the side characters and I don't want to waste time researching when I'm trying to pump these chapters out. so it would be nice if someone would do that.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you like it. Please comment on this fic, I won't know if I'm fucking up on something unless you tell me. Thank you again and hopefully I get the next chapter out pretty soon. Love!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Discovery Down Below

**Hey I'm back from the dead!**

 **Sorry for the wait, I had massive writer's block and other's stuff got in the way of writing. But I'm back in business! Also I did edit my past chapters so if you want to read them you can. I will go back to my old chapters and fix them as much as I can and I will mark them if I did edit them or not.**

 **So with, hopefully no more delays, Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: The Discovery Down Below

There was no light to be had. No one can see anything in the darkness while the only sounds they heard was their own screams. Falling for what felt like ages, it seemed to be endless... Until they landed on to something that felt like hard metal. Crashing into it, gravity making them tumbled down what they could tell a rusted slide. Spinning down and getting cuts and rips do to the sharp ends on each turn they make, eventually falling off the slide and onto the pleasant, comfy, hard wooden floor.

The first person who flew out of the molding tunnel was Randy who face-planted onto the dirt floor. Next was Heidi who landed next to Randy, her massager bag landing on Randy's back. Then was Debbie who flew into a pile of broken wood. Fallowing her was Theresa crashing into Heidi who tried to get up. Fallowing her was Howard, getting thrown into a crumbling pillar. Julian came after, tumbling onto the ground, his hat floated softly next to him. Julian sat up and reached out to pick up his hat. Once he did, however, Stevens slid out and crashed into him. Julian's hat softly danced in the air and lightly landed on Heidi's face.

Heidi sat up, throwing the hat back at Julian. "Maybe a little warning new time, goth boy?" Heidi said with a glare, getting onto her feet.

"Sorry Miss Heidi..." Julian said his voice muffled, trapped under a somewhat dazed Stevens. His hat softly landed on Steven's head. "I should have told that the trip would be quick, but painful..."

Heavily sighing, leaning down to pick up her bag. After putting her bag around her shoulder, she looked down to see the rips and tears in her clothes. "Ugh, great, just great... Now I've had to buy new clothes."

"I think I need more than new clothes..." Howard moaned, sliding down the pillar and onto his back on the floor.

Heidi shook her head at her brother, then help Theresa off the ground. Once she did, she wiped the dirt off Theresa's uniform. "I don't know how you're going to explain this to the school," Heidi said, looking at the rips in the Twirl girl's dress with a frown. "Your uniform looks pretty beat up."

"Oh no, it's fine," Theresa said, pulling a piece of wood out of her hair. "Everyone on the Twirl team is always getting rips and stains in their clothes. One time at a pep-rally, a girl got smack across the face with a baton and crashed into the marching band, then into the mascot, then into the snack stained..."

After hearing a moan under her feet, Theresa quickly leaned down to help Randy up. Grabbing his arms, she pulled him up with no trouble. Once on his feet, she let go of arm but quickly catches them again once Randy began to fall forward. "I'm okay," Randy said trying to get his footing. "Everything is a little fuzzy, but I'm all right." Theresa looked at him with concern before letting go again. He didn't fall over, but he did stumble a bit before straitening his rip up jacket. It took him a minute of slight stumbling before he was able to find his footing.

"Um, thanks," Randy said smiling at Theresa.

Theresa slightly blushed as she smiled back. "You're welcome."

"Okay," Heidi said stepping in between the two. "Where's Debbie? She has the camera, and we need to get filming. No one will believe use if we don't have anything to show."

"Over here..." Debbie said in a wary voice, standing in a nearby doorway with Steven and Julian close by. Holding her camera in her hand with Steven held her flashlight looking concern and Julian looking over their shoulder in worried wonder. Heidi stared at the three freshmen for a couple seconds before turning to Randy and Theresa. Both of them share the same look that she had, a mixture of confusion and worry. With, indeed, nothing else to do, they move toward the doorway. Heidi walked Julian side while Theresa and Randy followed, looking over Steven's shoulder to see past the doorway.

Past the entranceway was a large hallway, It was what you expect from an old, sunken school. Dust and spider webs covered everything and no light to be had except for Debbie's camera. But what the camera revealed was a bone near a pile of rubble and chucks of wood. A cold shiver went down Randy's back, Theresa felt a little lightheaded while everyone else was speechless. Howard, who had recovered from his injury, slowly walked over to the stunned group of teens.

"Thanks for helping me out guys, you're real caring," Howard said in a sarcastic manner. He pushed through the frozen people so he can walk past but froze himself when he saw the bone. "Okay...What the hell is that...?"

"I knew we'll find something..."Heidi said trying to swallow the lump in her throat, trying her best to stay calm."I had done some research before we came down here... When the school sank two hundred years ago, it took people with it..."

"You mean..." Theresa stuttered. "People actually died down here?"

"Yeah..." Heidi said, looking worriedly at the rotting bone. She stepped out the doorway and leaned against the filthy wall left to the door. She looked up at the ceiling."This one probably got crushed by falling parts from the ceiling when the building was sinking."

"Just this one..?" Howard said in concern.

"There's many ways to die down here..." Debbie softly said. "Dying from hunger or thrust, suffocating due to the lack of air, some of them might go insane and..." She couldn't finish her sentence. Instead, she swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat.

Julian put his attention on Heidi who was slowly going down the hall, holding a camera that she pulled out from her bag. "Miss Heidi, where are you going?"

"I didn't come all the way down here just to be scared off by a couple of bones," Heidi shouted, hardly looking back.

"Are you insane?!" Howard shouted back. "You're walking through a place where a bunch of people died horribly!"

"Throughout history, people explore places where people were killed horribly. How would we know the tragedy of Pompeii if people didn't go and examined it? If you don't want to come, that's fine. But from the sounds of things, Mr. Slimovitz would like to have a word with you and Andy once you get back." Heidi said with a smirk formed on her face.

"It's Randy!" Howard shouted with a glare.

"Whatever," Heidi shouted back, her voice ego as she headed down the dark hall.

They watch her walk down the corridor, tip-toeing over piles of rubble and other things that they couldn't quite tell. She tried to open doors that haven't been opened in years and failing to open them. After a full minute of watching her trying to open doors, Debbie felt... _something_. She didn't know what it was, but something was, calling out to her. Something was telling her to follow Heidi; to travel through the sunken school even against her best judgment. Debbie took a deep breath, whispering reassuring words to herself before she followed Heidi down the hall. But not before grabbing Theresa's arm and pulling her down the corridor. In response, Theresa grabbed Randy's hand, dragging him along with her.

"Ah, umm... okay, wait..." Randy stuttered, trying to form words but couldn't. He reached toward the doorframe and grabbed hold of it tight before it broke. He held the offensive board as he was pulled down the hall.

"Wait for me!" Julian shouted, running after them. He slightly stumbled on rubble trying to catch up to the group. Steven, not wanting to be left behind, darted after Julian, somehow able to see in the darkness with his sunglasses on. Howard stared at them as they left, not sure if he was more amazed by how they were brave or were stupid for traveling through a sunken graveyard. He glanced over to the old bone, feeling sweat going down his face. Closing his eyes and letting out a huge sigh, he began his march down the agent hallway.

End of Chapter 2...

 **Writer's Notes: Once again, sorry for the wait, life and my brain just got in the way...**

 **Okay, so I cut this chapter short because I just got bored of writing it. Every written has been there, you have to right a chapter that is important to the story but it's nothing fun to write about. But don't worry, I came up with something that can fill in the blanks in the next chapter. I like to take about ships in this fic because they're coming and I'm not sure what ships they are! You see, I'm what you call a** ** _Multi-Shipper_** **and I like to ship people when it has logic behind them, so if it makes sense I ship it. So what I'm saying is, let's just see what ship wins in the end okay? Is it good? good.**

 **Another thing I want to say is I know, somewhat, where this story is going. Actually I know where most of it is going. What I'm tide up with is** ** _should I make this into a Grimdark or not?_** **What's a Grimdark you say? Well in a best way I can put it is, it's a story that end's horribly. In which I mean in tragedy or in a way that there's no way it can in a happy ending. No matter the beginning of a story is, the ending must end badly, you can have a happy beginning and have it end on a bitter note either out right or apply it. No surprise happy ending, not even a bittersweet ending, it must end bitterly.**

 **Now, I'm not sure I'm going to do that. Well if I did I won't tell you if I was. But I do want an ending that isn't** ** _100% everything is okay and rainbows and sunshine everywhere!_** **For me that is not realistic when you're dealing with black magic, not matter it's for evil or for the greater good it's not going to end well.**

 **If you want a clearer idea if what the difference between Grimdark and a dark story, I got links! One is a review of a fanfic called A Puppet to Her Fame and a take on a fic called Something Sweet to Bite. Both are grimdark but both are different in there own way. They are My Little Pony fics but you owe it to yourself to go listen to these, you can learn a lot about writing by listening to a bunch of smart people taking about MLP fanfic. Scribbler, who host these, she is a joy to listen to and give great advice of writing, also she's British so there's that. Also if you want to hear someone explode into a rant over a MLP fic, then go to the Puppet to Her Fame Review because it's funny.**

 **If the links don't work it's okay, one search on YouTube and you can find them quick.**

 **A Heroic Review! A Puppet to Her Fame**

 **watch?v=CQdkV5daq1M &t=1072s**

 **Oh Babble Scribbler, Something Sweet to Bite.**

 **watch?v=q27r-lx_iF8 &t=549s**

 **Thank you for reading this long thing and hopefully I get the next chapter out soon. Loves!**


End file.
